Fishing boats typically have limited storage space and most anglers have to be judicious about the use of the storage space they have. Commonly known fishing line spoolers can take up space on a boat and are typically vulnerable to being damaged in a storage compartment. Static setup fishing spoolers, which anglers commonly use, are known to simply get in the way on a fishing boat. Portable fishing spoolers with suction cups for holding them in place typically lack stability and can come unstuck at inopportune times.
A need exists for fishing line spoolers that are easy and economical to have and use on fishing boats but that do not get in the way of fishing. This need is particularly acute in fishing tournaments, where there is little if any time to return to a shop or garage to use a fishing line spooler.